


Understanding

by Tardis_Witch



Series: Legends of SuperFlarrow one-shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I just love these two ok do you understand, Regret, Understanding, because that's what everything I write is, lost loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Witch/pseuds/Tardis_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance get's "shore leave" from The Wave Rider and visits Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Oliver sat in the base, mind pouring over the events of the past months. He wondered why nothing in his life could ever go right. For years, everything good he'd ever had fell apart, or he destroyed it. He'd sabotaged his relationship with Laurel, he hadn't saved Shado - and through that he'd lost his friendship with Slade - Tommy died, his mother died, Laurel died, and now his team had left him; everything ended. It was no wonder the mother of his own child didn't want him near their son. He'd only corrupt his life as well. Corrupt it with his abundance of lies - the very thing that had destroyed the one thing he thought he'd finally gotten right - Felicity.

He heard footsteps behind him as someone exited the elevator. At first he thought it was Felicity -  no one else was frequenting the base these days - but there was something about the footsteps; the soft tread of someone who's been trained to walk noiselessly, so they do so even subconsciously. He turned and saw her standing there.

He was speechless for a moment, as she smiled slightly when their eyes met. He'd almost forgotten that she was back. Not that he could ever forget a thing about her - but it felt like so long since he'd seen her. They'd brought her back only to have her leave again - first to discover herself, and then to save the world. A part of him had believed he would never see her again. He knew she was out there; traveling time and saving people, but in a way it had almost been like believing in an afterlife. A place where those you loved lived on, never to be seen or heard from again.

But there she was, in front of him, smiling and alive.

"Sara," he finally said in greeting, trying to keep his tone casual as he stood from his chair and went to hug her.

"Hey, Ollie," she said. The hug lasted longer than most, but not nearly as long as Oliver wished it would.

"Wh-how- what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in some other decade or something?" he asked with a laugh.

She smiled, "Rip allowed us some 'shore leave,'" she said.

"How - how are you?" he asked, knowing he had a million things he wanted to say, but unsure exactly what to start with, and what questions were better left unasked.

Sara shrugged at the question, "Been better," she answered, then grinned, "then again I've been far worse. You?"

Oliver smiled sadly, "About the same."

"You wanna grab a drink?" Sara asked, "talk about it?"

Oliver nodded, "yeah, I would like that."

 

 

There was something odd about sitting in a bar with Oliver, talking about their lost loves. She and Ollie had never really been the kind to talk out their emotions. They just - they'd understood each other, so nothing had needed to be said. Still, odd though it felt, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.  
Sara kept her side of the story short. She told him the ending first, about Leonard saving all of them, and then explained the complications - that it wasn't just a colleague or teammate dying, that Snart had been something more. She wasn't entirely sure what Oliver thought of the story - what he thought of her feelings for a man that he knew of as one of Barry's enemies. She wasn't sure because she'd avoided meeting his gaze during the telling, but it felt good to tell _someone_. Especially if that someone was Ollie. Although an irrational part of her feared his judgment, she knew that he would never judge her. He never had, even after all of the terrible things she had done. It was one of the things that made him so easy to love.

She listened while he told her his woes. They didn't touch on Laurel or Damien Dahrk, knowing it was too close and too much for either of them to handle right then. Instead, he told her the story of him and Felicity, how they been happy and things had been perfect, until life went and screwed everything up again.

It saddened Sara to hear that the engagement had been called off. She'd always liked Felicity, and it had been easy to see what she felt for Oliver. It was a thought that had comforted Sara when she had left to rejoin The League. She knew that Oliver would have someone to love him, someone to make sure he wasn't alone.

She placed a comforting hand over his, "I'm sorry, Ollie." He met her eyes and she knew he understood what she meant. Sorry that they'd both grown so accustomed to secrets, sorry that his life still required him to keep so many, sorry that Felicity just didn't understand - and never would, not really.

"Me too," he replied, and she understood. Understood that he was sorry that the only person who truly understood him couldn't be around, sorry that she understood at all - because he still blamed himself for everything that had happened to her, sorry that their lives had become so messed up and complicated, and that they were now sitting at a bar talking about other people instead of each other.

She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, like he always had. They locked eyes and smiled sadly at one another. Then Oliver leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for stopping by," he said softly, "it was really good to see your face again."

She smiled, "I'm really glad I did."

Tomorrow would be a challenge. Tomorrow she knew she would have to go visit her dad, see her sister's grave, force herself to come to terms with the horrible reality that one of the people who had been there for her from the time she was born was gone forever. But today was good, today was just her and Ollie, sitting at a bar in companionable silence.


End file.
